Karen and Harry
by PracticallyPerfectJulie
Summary: I never liked the ending of love actually, everyone got a happy ending...accept Harry and Karen. In Progress...All ideas for a title welcome! Some bad language in... not certain where some of it will go just yet! so the rating may change! hopefully you wi
1. Chapter 1

_Karen and Harry_

_What happened after the end? I always wondered! Karen and Harry's story never really got the ending it deserved; it always bothered me… so I wrote it! Please let me know what you think! There is more! It's just taking a while to type up! Life is kind of getting in the way! Hope you like! PPJ x_

_She sprawled across the bed, her heart felt so empty, breaking inside. She cried heavily into the pillow. Her eyes red, stinging; her cheeks were pink and blotchy. A pile of damp tissues lay next to her, the tears never seeming to let up, not going away. Even the sight of her children's delighted faces at the success of the school play didn't cheer her up as they usually would._

_Harry pressed his face into his hands, his elbows on the scrubbed wooden kitchen table. What had he done? Ruined everything. Lost the only woman he had ever wanted… ever loved. The tears fell down his face, years of showing very little emotion, now all he could do was regret the choice. He'd really fucked it up this time and he didn't know how to make it right – he could tell her he loved her, but without large amounts of truth serum he doubted that she would ever believe him._

_Karen wiped her eyes on her sleeve, taking a deep breath she pushed open the kitchen door. Harry sat there, his back to her, his face in his hands. She walked across to him, resting her hands on his broad shoulders. _

_'We all make mistakes, Harry' she tried hard to fight back the tears, willing herself to stay strong and not let it show how she was dying inside. She was fighting a loosing battle; the tears wouldn't…couldn't just go away._


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry the first bit was so short! here is the next installment! i love working with these two! please review! PPJ xx_

_'Some mistakes can't be forgiven.' He sighed as she took her hands away. 'I'm sorry Karen.' He could barely sat those words, yet his heart wanted to scream how much he loved his wife, and how he was dying inside from how he had hurt her. Yet the words dissolved before they reached his throat. She walked passed him in the vague direction of the kettle, not quite sure whether she wanted tea, or large amounts of vodka! He grabbed her hand, gazing into her eyes, red and swollen. _

_'Karen, I'm a fool, I don't want her, I never did. You and you alone are the one I love, and nothing will ever change that. I will always love you with all my heart. I was a stupid fool to let her… play with my mind as it were' Karen smiled. He pulled her into his arms, she sat herself on his lap 'I love you, Karen, I'm so unbelievably sorry that for one second I made you think that I didn't' The tears fell silently down both their faces, he wrapped his arms tighter around her, holding her as close as he could. _

_'Oh Harry' she looked up at him, 'I feel like a fool, it feels like someone is tearing me apart inside. I love you, and I want to forgive you, I just feel completely humiliated and distressed that you didn't just tell me straight out…'_

_'I couldn't, I tried, I just couldn't say it, every time I spoke to you, every time I saw your beautiful face, I wanted to tell you what an idiot I am, I couldn't bring myself to say it, I can't loose you Karen, I was frightened that you'd just go.' Karen smiled, a little stronger this time. 'I'll sack her first thing Monday morning. And I want… need you to be there with me, I am going to show her that she can't waltz in my office, and expect I will loose everything for her, because I won't! I'm taken!' She gazed at him, her watery blue eyes glistening. 'I'll make it up to you, any way you ask… you don't even need to ask! I am yours…do what you want with me!' an idea struck him. 'Do you think one of our mothers would mind the kids for a long weekend?' Karen laughed_

_'What are you suggesting, Sir?' She hit him playfully on the arm._

_'That depends! What do you want?' he smiled at her, she turned to face him, sitting her self back on his legs, wrapping them around his back. _

_'The sex, and the love… she can keep the necklace!' she said, quite simply. He laughed._

_'The love, my darling, you have always had, and always will have, and the sex… we will have to be quite or the lobster and the angel will discover us!' Karen laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his own arms around her back, holding her body close to his. He stood up, still holding her in his arms 'I'll ring mum in the morning!' he said laughing. He carried her out of the kitchen, as he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard a voice_

_'Daddy?' it was Daisy, she was stood at the top of the stairs, looking confused 'What's wrong with mummy?' _

_'Nothing, darling!' Karen said, turning her head towards her daughter 'I'm just tired, was there something you wanted?' _

_'I'm going to get a glass of water, I was thirsty' Karen smiled; Harry carried her to the top of the stairs, and let Daisy walk down. As they made their way into their bedroom they heard the 8 year old giggling to herself. Harry lay His wife on the bed, and went back down to help his daughter. He then tucked her back into her own bed; she drifted off to sleep almost immediately. Harry wondered whether she had really been awake in the first place. _

_Karen lifted herself off the bed, removed her jumper and skirt, revealing her silky underslip she then laid back on the bed. Harry wandered back in, and gazed at her, sat watching him. He walked across, removed his shirt and jeans and snuggled next to her. _

_'Did you know?' he began, 'My darling wife, is undoubtedly the most gorgeous and sexy woman I have ever met!' Karen laughed_

_'Oh yeah! And who is she then?' Harry gently rolled her onto her side, and unzipped the silky slip, sliding it off her shoulders. He threw it onto the carpet, and gazed at her. _

_'Has Pavarotti lost weight?' Karen laughed 'well… you said the only clothes you could fit into were 'once owned by Pavarotti!' I can assure you that he would be very jealous!' he ran his fingers along her hips. 'Tomorrow' he proclaimed ' I am taking the day off!' Karen laughed _

_'That's a first!' _

_'I'm serious! We are going shopping' _

_'Another first!' she coughed!_

_'Shut up! I'm serious! I want to take you clothes shopping! You are not fat! Many women would be very envious! Not many look this good after having twins!' Karen laughed! _

_'I suppose!' _

_'You are an incredibly sexy woman!' he roamed his fingers over her back and bottom 'So, flaunt it!' _

_'I'm a mum! What do you think Daisy and Bernie would say?' _

_'Well ok! We'll just make you look a bit sexy then!' _

_Karen sighed, there was no changing his mind now! She simply nodded._

_Please review! more soon! xx_


End file.
